Mi papá, el alquimista de Acero
by Winry Yuno Hatsune Uzumakii
Summary: Muy tarde supe que estaba embarazada, Edward ya se había ido. Mi hijo estaría sin padre, hasta que pudiera regresar, pero... ¿Cómo reaccionarían ambos al saber que eran familia? EdxWin. / Reviews indispensables para la continuación.
1. Nostalgia ¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora?

**_¡Hola a todos! _**

**_Nos leemos de nuevo n3n Bueno, este es un fic que ya tenía guardadito desde hace un rato, pero decidí publicarlo._**

**_Si les gusta la idea y quieren que lo continue, dejen Reviews, saben que es aquel empujoncito que todo autor necesita._**

**_Espero que les guste, ¡Disfruten!_**

ACLARACIONES: _Saben lo importante que son las aclaraciones e_é Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, es obra de Hiromu Arakawa, así como todos los personajes. La idea es totalmente mía, así como personajes desconocidos que salgan aqui xD Todos los derechos son reservados, no copien o los mato o.ó Dudas? Escriban. En fin, disfruten!_**_  
_**

* * *

Una fresca y repentina brisa entró por la ventana de mi habitación, sacudió las cortinas de color rosa claro y finalmente aterrizó suavemente en mi rostro, haciéndome despertar repentinamente.

Bostecé un poco mientras terminaba de estirarme lentamente. Era domingo, lo que significaba nada de clientes en casa, ni día de trabajo con el señor Garfiel en Rush Valley, nada de visitar a Sheska para ayudarle con unos asuntos de la base militar, nada de llevar a Den al veterinario. Un día de descanso solo para mí. Empezaba a imaginarme que ni siquiera ordenaría un poco la casa. Después de una larga ducha y de colocarme la pijama de nuevo, bajé a desayunar con pesadez, me serví una taza de café y le puse croquetas y agua a Den.

-Así que día libre, ¿No chico?- el perro ladró un par de veces para responderme, seguidamente, se abalanzó como un auténtico animal salvaje sobre la comida. Reí ante su entusiasmo.- Lo sé, hace mucho que no tenemos un día así. Todo es trabajo. Nunca pensé que lo diría pero, ya necesitaba descansar de los automails.-

Después de desayunar revisé la correspondencia. Puras cuentas que la abuela nunca pagó mientras estaba viva. Vaya anciana. Si, habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que la abuela Pinako falleció. Fue lo más doloroso de mi vida, pues ella siempre fue como mi madre al estar mis padres ausentes, y ahora no la tenía. Pero no estaba tan deprimida, ya que sus últimas palabras fueron: "Si derramas una sola lágrima por mi, dejarás de ser mi nieta". Fue duro y cruel, pero finalmente asumí que a ella le dolería mucho más verme llorar. Así que lo tomo como si estuviera de viaje.

Como ciertas personas. Mi mejor amigo, Alphonse Elric estaba de luna de miel con su amada May, en Xing. Hacían linda pareja. Pero me había molestado el hecho de que se tuvieran que haber ido precisamente a ese país durante meses. Pensé que con Al sentando cabeza, finalmente dejaría de viajar tanto y estaría más en casa, y resultó todo lo contrario. Vaya influencia la de esa niña.

Y Edward Elric… Bueno, la persona que más me hacía falta en ese momento era él. Mi corazón lo pedía con cada latido, mi piel ansiaba sentir la suya en cada respiro, mis labios querían sentirse prisioneros de su boca… Y todo mi cuerpo quería sentir sus músculos sudados haciendo presión. Pero, bueno, que siguieran pidiendo.

/**FLASH BACK**/

* * *

Una luz molesta chocaba contra mis párpados. Sentía la luz del sol entrar por la ventana en todo su esplendor. Maldije interiormente. Realmente no quería levantarme. Me moví un poco para ver la cara del rubio que dormía tranquilamente a mi lado. Sus manos aun descansaban en mis caderas, mientras escuchaba su tranquila respiración. Era como un ángel durmiendo. Lo observé durante varios segundos hasta que decidí levantarme. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que sentí un par de musculosos brazos jalándome hacia la cama. Pero no caí en la cama, sino encima del ojimiel. El impacto me había dolido un poco, además de que me había mareado notablemente. O era muy fuerte, o realmente estaba enferma.

-¡E-Ed!- hice una mueca al sentir un poco de náuseas, y rápidamente me lleve la mano a la boca. No hay nada más vergonzoso que vomitarle a tu marido, ¿O si?-¿Q-qué haces, idiota?-

-Perdona, Win…- rió un poco y me besó en la frente tiernamente.- No quiero que te vayas de mi lado jamás…-

Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho lentamente mientras sentía que las náuseas bajaban. Quité la mano de mi boca, aparentemente había pasado el peligro, pero aun así no quería correr riesgos, por lo que me mantuve quieta y sin abrir la boca durante unos segundos.

-¿Winry? ¿Te sientes bien?- me miró con preocupación. Asentí levemente.- ¿Te jalé muy fuerte? Lo siento, no era mí…-

-No, no, estoy bien amor. Sólo me mareé un poco, ya pasó.- le sonreí tiernamente.

-¿Segura? No quieres que…-

-Estoy bien, enserio…- lo besé profundamente en los labios mientras movía mis caderas para acomodarme en su cuerpo. Desafortunadamente, algo salió mal y en vez de acomodarme en su cuerpo, me acomodé en su entrepierna. Soltó un leve gruñido que hundió en el beso. Reí un poco y me separé.- Lo siento, Ed…-

-¿Lo sientes? No, Rockbell, sentirás aun más esto.- apretó mi trasero levemente, a lo que yo gemí. La noche no habíamos "dormido", haciendo… cosas, por lo que estábamos totalmente desnudos y nuestras pieles un tanto pegajosas. Y parece que continuaríamos el trabajo. Después de unos cuantos minutos, estábamos haciéndolo de nuevo. Estaba sentada encima de él mientras suspiraba y gemía como tonta. Yo no tenía la culpa. A él le encantaba hacerme suspirar de todas las maneras.

-¡A-Ahh! ¡E-Ed!- era la mejor mañana de mi vida. Y nada podía arruinarlo. Excepto…

-¡HERMANO! ¡HERMANO! ¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO!- interrumpió Al bruscamente en nuestra habitación, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Poco le importó el encontrarnos haciendo el amor, pues mantuvo su enorme sonrisa en todo momento. Edward y yo gritamos de la sorpresa, me salí rápidamente de él y me acomodé a su lado lo más rápido que pude intentando taparme con las sábanas.

-¡ALPHONSE!- exclamamos los dos totalmente sonrojados.

-¡HERMANO VEN RÁPIDO! ¡HAY ALGO REALMENTE IMPORTANTE QUE DEBES SABER!- y si, seguía sin importarle la situación en la que Ed y yo nos encontrábamos.

-Al, hay algo llamado: ¡PRIVACIDAD CUANDO TU HERMANO MAYOR TIENE SEXO CON SU ESPOSA! ¿Qué mierda es tan importante?- exclamó Ed mientras se vestía rápidamente en el baño de la habitación.

-Lo siento, pero es muy importante. Te lo explicaré abajo.- y acto seguido, cerró la puerta y bajó corriendo hasta la cocina.

-Perdona Win, será en un rato.- me avisó mientras salía.

-Los acompañaré luego, debo bañarme.- asintió, y salió. Sea lo que sea que realmente era importante esperaría, pues necesitaba un baño urgente. Tener a Ed todo el tiempo conmigo era realmente bueno. Éramos un matrimonio normal, literalmente. Con el cuerpo de Al recuperado, la alquimia de Ed perdida y su brazo de nuevo normal, él no salía mucho después de su último viaje, ya que cuando regresó después de decirme su "Equivalencia de Intercambio", inmediatamente nos casamos. Semanas después falleció la abuela feliz, Roy se convirtió en fuhrer, se casó con Riza y tuvieron un hijo, y Al se comprometió con May. Todos éramos "felices". Hasta el día de hoy.

Bajé después de varios minutos con el pelo mojado por la ducha. Ed y Al estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina mirándose seriamente uno al otro. No eran buenas noticias. Entonces, ¿Por qué Al estaba tan eufórico hace unos momentos?

-¿Pasa algo chicos? ¿Por qué tan serios?- pregunté finalmente después del silencio que se generó con mi presencia.

-Winry, tenemos que hablar.- dijo Ed. Me asusté inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede? Ya basta de tanto dramatismo y díganme. ¿Le pasó algo a alguien?- me acerqué a mi esposo.

-No es eso, Win. Es sólo que…- intentó hablar Al.

-Alphonse encontró una manera para que yo pueda recuperar la capacidad para realizar transmutaciones humanas sin necesidad de una piedra filosofal.- interrumpió el mayor de los Elric.

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Entonces… ¿Por qué tan serio?- me confundí.

-El problema es que…- Al bajó la mirada- Esto no te gustará, Winry.

-¿Tienes que matar gente?- lo miré asustada.

-No, no seas tonta, sabes bien que jamás haría eso a cambio de nada. El problema es que tengo que entrenar con un alquimista que está fuera del país, por varios meses.- Ed me apegó a su pecho levemente.

-Eso no es malo… Siempre te vas un par de meses…-

-Esto no será un par de meses, amor. Serán años, no se cuántos. Tardaré en encontrarlo, además del entrenamiento, y otras técnicas especiales.- su voz se escuchó triste. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y pronto las lágrimas se apoderaban de mi rostro.

-Pero… entonces… ¿Estaremos separados? ¿No vendrás a visitarme ni nada? ¿Cómo cuando éramos niños? ¿Te alejarás de mi?- empecé a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Él asintió levemente, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No… No me gustaría… Pero es necesario… Amestris está sufriendo ataques de seres parecidos a homúnculos de nuevo, pero Al no puede con ellos solo. Tendré que ir amor… Pero te escribiré… No podrás responderme porque no se en donde estaré y cambiaré de lugar muy seguido. Te prometo que Al te dará noticias sobre mi todo el tiempo, y él me las dará a mi sobre ti. Winry, yo no me quiero separar de ti, eres lo más importante de mi vida, pero… tú eres parte de este país. Y lo protegeré para ti…- caminó hacía mi y me abrazó de nuevo.

-No quiero que te vayas…-exclamé abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía, como si fuera la última vez.

-Yo tampoco me quiero ir… Pero debo ir y lo sabes. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?- tomó mi barbilla entre sus manos y me levantó un poco la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos. Era más de 20 centímetros más alto que yo. Lo vi con ojos irritados mientras seguía llorando, sin embargo, asentí con la cabeza.- No llores… Estaremos juntos siempre, y regresaré amor, eso es lo que importa… Me iré en una semana, y en esa semana lo aprovecharemos al máximo… ¿Está bien?-

-Te amo…- le dije con voz ronca mientras hundía mi cabeza en su pecho.-

Él me acarició la cabeza. –Yo más… Mucho más…-

La semana pasó con mucha rapidez. Cada segundo tenía más miedo, y el día que menos quería que llegara, finalmente llegó. La despedida fue la más triste que jamás le haya hecho a alguien, incluso a mis padres. Antes de irse, tomamos cientos de fotos, y la mitad se las llevó él, y yo me quedé con la otra mitad. Nos recordaríamos a diario, y en la noche le diríamos "Te amo" a las estrellas y a la luna para mantener nuestro amor a distancia. El último beso fue el más tierno que jamás me haya dado, e incluía más de mil palabras en 10 largos segundos. "Volveré, así que espérame". Y finalmente partió con Al en el tren. Alphonse sólo lo acompañaba hasta las afueras del país, ya que él tenía que quedarse por May, pronto se casarían, no podía alejarse, además de que él no necesitaba aquel entrenamiento. Al me explicó que el alquimista que entrenará a Ed descubrió la forma de romper leyes y tratos con la verdad, así como deshacer el intercambio equivalente. Sin embargo, sus experimentos eran ilegales, por lo que el ejército de Amestris lo buscaba para asesinarlo, por lo tanto él se encontraba perfectamente bien escondido, razón por la cual Ed tardaría más en encontrarlo, entrenar y finalmente regresar. Bien, ahora si me sentía sola.

Pero eso no duró mucho tiempo.

Los días pasaron y cada vez me sentía peor. May estaba conmigo mientras Al regresaba de acompañar a Ed. Las náuseas empeoraron, vomitaba todo el tiempo, me mareaba por cualquier cosa, lloraba apenas veía algo que me recordara a él, comía más de lo que debía, y me cansaba al ir a trabajar a Rush Valley. El señor Garfiel notó que ya no podía cargar cosas tan pesadas y lo fatigada que estaba, por lo que más de una vez me había mandado de regreso a casa. May me decía que era la depresión por la partida de Ed. El señor Garfiel me dijo que debía de hacerme una revisión, que podía tener "amibas con patas". No entendí esa parte, pues cuando me dijo eso él solo rió. Finalmente, después de semanas de "depresión" decidí pararme de la cama e ir a visitar al doctor Marcoh, que convenientemente, había pasado a arreglar unos asuntos a casa de Roy. Días después, Marcoh me habló por teléfono para decirme que los resultados de los exámenes habían resultado positivos.

La noticia casi me parte en dos. No tenía una infección. No era la depresión. No era la soledad. No era una enfermedad. Estaba _embarazada._ Y de un hijo de ESA persona. Un pequeño alquimista, fruto del amor entre Ed y yo, un Elric-Rockbell. No podía creerlo. Lloré de felicidad muchas noches, deseando que Ed lo supiera. "_Si lo hubiera sabido antes… Él jamás se hubiera ido"_. Pero era tarde. Él no estaba más… Mi pequeño no tendría papá… Estaría sola…

Al regresó unos días después y en cuanto le di la noticia, trató de regresar a donde había acompañado Ed para decirle todo. Desgraciadamente había sido demasiado tarde, él se había ido y el rumbo que había tomado era desconocido. Ya no había más que hacer, más que esperarlo meses y meses… hasta que finalmente regresara, y viera que tenía una familia de la cual no sabía… La espera sería larga, dolorosa, impaciente… Pero después de un tiempo, finalmente me convencí.

Definitivamente, lo esperaríamos. Mi pequeño y yo.

Después de todo, el tiempo se pasa volando… ¿No?

/**FIN FLASH BACK**/

* * *

Han pasado ya 7 meses desde la partida de Ed, y seguía esperando. Cada día eran 24 horas menos por la cual esperarlo, sin embargo, no sabia dónde había empezado la cuenta regresiva y dónde terminaría.

Mi vientre ya estaba muy crecido, en su máximo estiramiento, pues ya contaba con los 9 meses de gestación. Él pronto vendría al mundo, y todos los que lo aman lo verían nacer. Excepto aquella persona… Que más quisiera…

Su padre. ¿Qué sigue?

-Auch… Oh no…- un horrible espasmo recorrió mi vientre. Luego, escuché que algo se rompía, y justo antes de intentar averiguar qué era, miré hacía el piso, pues sentí mis piernas mojadas. Había rompido la fuente.- D-den… Ve a buscar el teléfono… Él quiere nacer ahora…- el perro corrió todo lo que daban sus patas buscando el maldito teléfono mientras ladraba fuerte, por si alguien lo escuchaba. Poco probable, ya que cada casa tenía una distancia de al menos un kilómetro. Sujeté mi abultado estómago fuertemente con una mano mientras me recostaba en el sofá lentamente. Luego de unos segundos, llegó el perro con el teléfono en la boca, marqué un teléfono mientras intentaba respirar tranquilamente, aunque el dolor aumentaba cada vez más y más, lo que me hacía respirar entrecortadamente. Uno, dos, tres.

-¿Diga?- contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-A-Alphonse… Soy yo…- intenté hablar tranquilamente. Al me había insistido durante semanas que cuando estuviera en trabajo de parto al primero que hablara fuera él, ya que quería estar presente en el nacimiento de su sobrino a como diera lugar. Me negué más de una vez, ya que calculaba que él estaría de luna de miel, y arruinarle ese viaje tan especial, simplemente era algo que no quería hacer. Finalmente acepté cuando me puso la carita de cachorrito triste más hermosa del mundo. Y estaba cumpliendo mi parte del trato, pues el dolor no me daba oportunidad de pensar las cosas más de una vez.

-Hay Dios mío.- obviamente, Al captó todo con solo oír mi voz.- ¿Ya viene?

-S-si… Puedes… ¡HAY POR MI MADRE!- grité de dolor.- P-perdona Al, fue una contracción. Llama a alguien si, el niño no esperará para nacer… ¡Q-quiere venir ya!-

-Cálmate, estaremos ahí en unos minutos. Espera por favor, llegaré ahí a como de lugar, ¿Entendiste?-

-No te tardes…- rogué mientras respiraba agitadamente-

-Creo que esa frase se la tomará muy personal el bebé.- bromeó Al antes de colgar.

* * *

**_Yeeei, ¿Qué tal?_**

**_¿Quieren más? RR! Etto, este fic sólo tiene actualización hasta el capítulo 4, y avanzaré conforme vea su interés._**

**_Ya saben, la rapidez y todo lo demas con lo que vaya subiendo los capítulos, es decisión de ustedes :3_**

**_Winry Rockbell se despide!_**


	2. Adiós a la soledad ¡Y al descanso!

_**Asdas, soy olvidadiza, perdonen xD Sin más preámbulos, he aqui la continuación de mi fic.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el anime, así como la trama de la misma son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa-sama. Tomé prestados a los personajes para dar vida a las historias en mi cabeza. Prohibida su reproducción en páginas sin mi permiso.**_

* * *

_****Narra: Win-chan!~ (Yo -3-)_

Si las paredes hablaran, hubieran pedido a gritos que callaran a la chica que se encontraba gimiendo de dolor a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

¿Y cómo no? Si la pobre ojiazul estaba en labor de parto, gritando lo más fuerte que su sistema respiratorio le dejaba gracias al _insoportable _dolor que sufría en ese momento.

Al entrar al hospital, el doctor le pidió un número del 1 al 10 para calificar el dolor de cada contracción que tenía, la respuesta de la rubia fue _35_. Y no estaba exagerando.

Al no tener ningún tipo de anestesia, realmente estaba sufriendo un infierno. Pero, la medicina está lo suficientemente avanzada como para inyectarle cualquier tipo de líquido para bajar un número todo el sufrimiento, ¿No? Pues si, pero para la Rockbell era demasiado tarde. Aplicarle anestesia, como es costumbre en las mujeres cuando van a dar a luz, sólo retrasaría la labor de parto, además de que no harían efecto debido a que el pequeño, ya estaba _a mitad de camino _cuando apenas entraron al hospital.

¿La razón de la tardanza? Alphonse. De Xing a Amestris era un viaje largo, realmente largo en tren. Mínimo, la tardanza era de 5 horas, sin contar el tiempo en que se tarda esperar el medio de transporte. Sin embargo, para cuando Al se acordó que había aprendido una transmutación humana capaz de transportarlo a cualquier parte del mundo en sólo unos segundos, May y él ya se habían demorado 45 minutos esperando el maldito tren, mientras la rubia gemía de dolor en su casa, cuando debía de estar recibiendo la anestesia.

-May, todo esto es mi culpa. ¡Si me hubiera acordado antes…!- se culpaba el rubio apoyando su cabeza en ambas manos, mientras su mirada se mantenía fija hacia aquella habitación de donde provenían todos los gritos que se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia.

-Claro que no Al-Kun, esto es totalmente normal, créeme. Es muy común que las chicas griten así cuando van a tener un bebé, ¿No has visto la tele?- trataba de tranquilizarlo la chica proveniente de la familia Chan, con su pequeño Panda (El cual no había crecido ni un centímetro en tantos años) descansando en sus hombros.

-Aun así, no es eso. Jamás había escuchando gritar a Winry tanto, me pone nervioso.- el ojimiel se limpió un poco de sudor que resbalaba de su frente mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Hasta parece que eres el padre, Al.- ambos enderezaron la mirada al pasillo por donde se entraba y salía a la sala de espera, lugar donde se encontraban ellos, para ver de quién era la voz que ingresaba a la sala.

- Coronel Mustang, teniente Hawkeye.-

-Vinimos en cuanto supimos que ya era hora.-comentó Riza.

-Pues si, jeje, el niño quiso venir sin avisar.- bromeó Al aun nervioso.

-¿Sólo vinieron ustedes?- interrumpió cortésmente May.

-Pues… No exactamente.- Roy soltó una risa nerviosa. Al y May vieron justo detrás de ellos, y lo que vieron realmente les sorprendió: Todos, absolutamente todos los amigos de Ed, Al, e incluso de Winry, habían ido hasta ahí sólo para ver nacer al primogénito de la familia Elric.

La general Armstrong, el mayor Armstrong, María Ross, el capitán Buccaner, Ling, LanFan y muchos, muchos militares de Ciudad Central y Briggs también habían ido, e incluso el Señor Garfiel y otros amigos de Ed, Al y Winry que los habían ayudado tiempo atrás se encontraban en la sala de espera, soportando los gritos de la rubia mientras ella sufría por el dolor del parto.

Después de más de dos horas de gritos y gemidos –que de vez en cuando venían acompañados de malas palabras-, finalmente, el llanto de un recién nacido era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Todos suspiraron, sonrieron y empezaron a celebrar, pues al fin había nacido un pequeño o pequeña que contenía la sangre del mayor héroe de toda la historia de la alquimia.

En media celebración, una chica salió de la habitación de la rubia, un tanto sudada y cansada. Vaya que habían sido momentos difíciles para todos.

-¿Familiares de la señorita Winry Rockbell?- todos asintieron al unísono- Felicidades, fue un bebito muy sano y, déjenme decirles con sinceridad que es el niño más hermoso que mis ojos hayan visto en mis muchos años como enfermera. Realmente, felicidades. ¿Quién es el afortunado y apuesto padre para haber hecho un niño tan hermoso y perfecto como ese?- preguntó la enfermera inocentemente. Todos bajaron la mirada, a lo que ella comprendió inmediatamente parte de la situación.- Lo siento… No tenía idea. Bueno, la señorita Rockbell está bien, solo necesita descansar mucho, fue realmente difícil.-

-Gracias por todo, enfermera.- agradeció amablemente Alphonse mientras se acercaba a la chica.- ¿Podemos…?

-¿PODEMOS PASAR A VERLO? ¿PODEMOS, PODEMOS, PODEMOS?- interrumpió impacientemente el Mayor Armstrong, a lo que la chica, -un tanto asustada- simplemente asintió.

-Si, si claro… Pero sólo a unos cuantos y unos minutos. Ella enserio necesita dormir un poco.

Y así, entraron a la habitación con mucho cuidado Alphonse, May, Roy, Riza, la general y el mayor Armstrong, Ling y LanFan, caminando evitando hacer ruido como si no quisieran molestar a alguien. Al entrar, la imagen era realmente encantadora, e incluso haría llorar a cualquier hombre "rudo". Hm, demasiado tarde. Al, Ling, Roy y el Mayor Armstrong ya estaban llorando.

-Niñitas- musitó Riza en un tono de voz divertida. Pero tenía que admitirlo, ver a la joven con su bultito apegado su pecho, protegiéndolo contra todo peligro y mirándolo como si fuera el tesoro más hermoso del mundo, gastando sus últimas energías sólo para verlo… Era algo por lo que valía la pena llorar. Él haría girar de nuevo el universo de ella. Era una razón más para sonreír, para levantarse día a día y decir:

-Aquí estoy, pequeño…-susurró la chica notablemente cansada, usando sus últimas fuerzas para acariciar la rosada mejilla de su bebé. Aunque empezaba a ver borroso, se tomaba cada segundo en el que seguía consciente para admirar cada fracción del pedacito de cielo que ahora respiraba por primera vez, era increíble como cada gesto, cada fracción del rostro del bebé era una copia exacta… del rostro de su padre. No se necesitaba mucho tiempo viéndolo para darse cuenta de ello. Sus pares de cabellos, mojados y pegados a su cabecita eran obviamente rubios. Lo que realmente no se podía saber, era el color de sus ojos, ya que como era típico, al ser un recién nacido sus ojos estaban casi totalmente cerrados. Pero ella podría esperar. Después de todo, era _suyo. _Era su _bebé._

Narra: Winry Rockbell

No importaba las horas que había pasado pujando con todas mis fuerzas, o los dolores insoportables que tenía que soportar, no importa todo el sudor, sangre y lágrimas que derramé… Todo había valido la pena. Ahora, tenía a mi pequeño _Edward _conmigo. Ya no estaría sola, ya no tendría domingos tranquilos, ya no tendría "tardes de relax". Ahora estaba él. Sentí en mis mejillas unas cuantas lágrimas resbalándose por mi rostro, y mezclándose con algunas gotas de sudor que yacían en la misma.

No noté que algunas personas habían entrado, ni siquiera que habían estado observando a mi bebé conmigo, hasta que escuché la voz de Al justo a mi lado.

-Es igual a mi hermano…- susurró el menor de los Elric.

-Lo sé… Es totalmente igual a él…- comenté en voz baja. Mi voz sonaba rasposa y ronca, debido a todo lo que había gritado momentos antes.

-Winry, descansa cariño.- escuché la voz suave de Riza.- Tu y él necesitan descansar.-

Asenté levemente después de unos segundos. El simple hecho de pensar alejarme de él me asustaba realmente. Pero Riza tenía razón, él necesitaba dormir, necesitaba ser bañado, y yo verdaderamente necesitaba descansar un largo rato.

Entregué a mi bebé a la enfermera, y me acomodé en la camilla del hospital para inmediatamente quedarme dormida después de unos segundos. Mis últimos pensamientos fueron la carita de mi pequeño Ed, y el rostro de mi esposo, Edward Elric… Que eran totalmente iguales.

* * *

_Asdas tomaré mis cortas dos semanas de vacaciones para terminar mi fic._

_¡Reviews onegaai!_

_Winry-chan se despide!_


	3. ¿Ahora es sólo mi bebé? ¿Sólo mío?

_**Enserio gome**_

_**n, gomen gomenasai por no actualizar seguido. Traigo la cabeza seca y ni idea de cómo continuarlo. He entrado a la preparatoria por lo que me será muy complicado actualizar pronto, pero haré lo más que pueda. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por estar atentos y alentarme a continuar mi humilde fic. Para más dudas, estoy siempre en facebook: Winry Yuno Rockbell.**_

_**En fin, la continuación, disfruten!**_

_**NOTA: Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist no son míos, al menos de que no los reconozcas y estén zafados -w- xD **_

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Ahora es sólo… mi bebé? ¿Sólo mío?...

Narra: Winry. ~2 años después~

Los ladridos de mi perro fueron la causa por la cual parpadeara un par de veces, para luego despertar de golpe. Giré un par de veces para acomodarme un poco mejor, pues el sol aun no salía, por lo que era demasiado temprano. A causa de mi movimiento, caí de la cama enredada en las sábanas. Me golpee levemente la cabeza, por lo que abrí los ojos inmediatamente. Después de haber despertado, escuché un llanto acompañado por los ladridos del perro. Suspiré, aun estaba cansada. Me tomé unos minutos para levantarme mientras obviamente, aquel llanto aumentaba requiriendo mi atención.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-hablé en voz alta para que pudiera oír mi voz y entender que ya lo había escuchado.

Entré a la habitación de donde provenía aquel lloriqueo, y vi a mi pequeño sentado en su cuna, un tanto enojado mientras seguía llorando.- ¿Qué te pasa, Ed? ¿Ya tienes hambre?- el pequeño me miró molesto.

-¡Mamá!- grito aun soltando unas lagrimitas de cocodrilo.- ¡Mamá! ¡_Leche! _–

-Si, ya tienes hambre…-suspiré. Desde que Ed había llegado a casa, realmente ya no podía descansar. Pero también desde que él había llegado, la palabra "soledad" ya no cabía en mis pensamientos. Él era un bebé muy alegre, testarudo, hiperactivo y… pequeño. _Exactamente como papá. _Cuando lloraba, cuando reía, cuando sonreía, cuando se enojaba… Era como estar viendo a Edward. Reía un poco ante cada puchero que mi bebé me hacía, pues cuando recordaba los gestos que mi marido hacía cuando lo regañaba. Más parecido entre ellos… Era imposible. Ah, excepto por algo que nadie imaginaba… El odio por los lácteos, principalmente por la leche, NO lo compartían. Mi bebé, a diferencia de su padre, AMABA la leche. Al menos se terminaba dos litros al día de esa "cosa blanca", como Edo generalmente la dominaba. Era su alimento favorito. Era curioso, pero realmente divertido.

Estaba alimentando a mi pequeño Ed, cuando la entrada de Al a la habitación del niño me sacó de los pensamientos.

-¡Winry! –gritó Al. Me miró asustado y preocupado.- ¡Hay malas noticias!-

-¿E-eh? ¿Qué pasa…? Al, apenas estaba durmiendo a Ed, no hagas rui…-

-¡Es Ed, Winry! Bueno, no el pequeño Ed, mi hermano mayor.- bajó la mirada rápidamente.

-¿Edward? ¿Q-qué le pasa? ¿Está bien, vendrá hacía acá? ¿E-está… muerto?- saqué conclusiones rápidamente, mientras me ponía de pie con cuidado, apegando a mi hijo a mi pecho, protegiéndolo.

-P-pues… No… O… ¡No sabemos! Mi hermano está desaparecido, no sabemos absolutamente nada de él o… Si está vivo…- se formó un nudo en la garganta de Al.

-¿No sabes absolutamente nada?... ¿Ni el coronel?... O… ¿Nadie?- era sorprendente que ni el mismo Alphonse supiera donde se encontraba. No podía ser posible. Al era el único… El ÚNICO que mantenía un contacto –indirecto, inclusive- con él. Y si él no sabía dónde se encontraba…. Nadie lo sabía. Comencé a llorar, un tanto asustada, pues el simple hecho de imaginármelo en un charco de sangre… Me causaba un terror inigualable.

-Nada, Winry… Lo siento… Lo estaré buscando… - Al me abrazó tiernamente. Yo abrazaba a mi hijo. Realmente… Me aterraba que de ahora en adelante… Fuera sólo mío…

El tiempo pasó lentamente. Ed crecía más rápidamente de lo que alguna vez creció su padre, según yo recordara, claro. Sin embargo, para su edad, era un completo _enano._ Alphonse lo molestaba continuamente por su estatura. Mi hijo sólo lloraba gritando: "_¡Mamá! ¡El tío Al me dijo enano, pégale!". _Ese era su berrinche. Yo regañaba a Al diciéndole simplemente que lo dejara en paz, a lo que el menor de los Elric solo reía. "_No es mi culpa de decir verdades, y que OTROS no quieran aceptarlo". _Esto lo decía en tonto burlón, dirigiéndose obviamente a mi hijo de apenas 3 años.

Cada cumpleaños de Ed, siempre deseaba que su padre llegara… Mi pequeño empezó a ver en la tele, cómo "papá" llegaba en los cumpleaños de los niños de las caricaturas, por lo que cuando tenía dos años, Ed salió con la pregunta que más me aterraba… "_¿Mamá, dónde está papi? ¿Es el tío Al?" _

Cuando preguntó eso, se formó un nudo en la garganta, y simplemente le respondí "No sé". Fue lo único que cruzó por mi cabeza. Más tarde, le comenté la verdad: Que estaba en un viaje, y que no sabía cuándo iba a regresar. Él pensó un poco, bajó la mirada un tanto triste, volvió a mirarme con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y exclamó: "_Hum. Bueno, no importa mami, yo lo esperaré". _Le sonreí tiernamente y despeiné su cabello, de manera tierna. Jamás me esperé esa respuesta, pero vaya que me había alegrado el hecho de saber que nuestro pequeño, no odiaría a su papá por no estar con él. No me imaginaba a ese par de enanos peleando todo el tiempo. Simplemente sería… _insoportable._

Al año y medio descubrí, desafortunadamente, que Ed tendría sangre _alquimista, _y no de mecánico automail, como siempre deseé. Jamás me gustó la idea de ver en las noticias a mi hijo diciendo "De nuevo Edward Rockbell salvó el día", acompañado de una linda fotografía de él, sonriendo, y al día siguiente asesinado gracias a la sed de venganza de algunos de sus enemigos. Me enfermaba esa idea. Sin embargo, un día por la tarde, encontré a mi hijo de apenas un maldito año y medio _LEYENDO _un maldito _Libro de alquimia. _

Se lo quité inmediatamente pensando que sólo se lo había encontrado por accidente por ahí cuando se le cayó a Alphonse en el piso y le llamaron la atención los dibujitos. Pero no. Al día siguiente, lo encontré haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Pensé que no lo entendería, por lo que se lo dejé para que se entretuviera un rato mientras terminaba algún automail pendiente. Error. A la semana de empezar a ver ese tonto libro, al niño le salían chispitas en la mano después de copiar los dibujitos que veía en el libro, y los dibujaba exactamente igual en el piso. Aplauso, manos al piso y ¡Taran! El niño sabía transmutar. Al maldito año y medio. Era hereditario, definitivamente, pues no era posible que hubiera leído el libro. Al no se lo había enseñado, esa semana no se encontraba en casa, sin embargo lo llamé inmediatamente, molesta al saber que mi hijo _transmutaba. _Me daba Náuseas pensarlo. Intenté quitarle "el hábito", y como respuesta obtuve lloriqueos día y noche hasta que le regresara el libro. Finalmente me rendí, y se lo regresé. Actualmente, a los 5 años de edad, era todo un alquimista experto.

Cuando Roy, Riza, y otros de la base militar lo supieron, se sorprendieron y querían probar a mi hijo en un examen para poder ser Alquimista Estatal. Me negué inmediatamente. Ed hizo pucheros y se molestó, pero la condición sería que lo dejaría seguir practicando alquimia con la condición de entrar al ejército hasta después de los 10 años. Molesto y refunfuñando, aceptó.

El mejor amigo de Ed, además de Al, era _Sam. _La hija más pequeña de mi difunto y viejo perro, Den. Crucé a Den con la mascota de una vecina, una perra blanca muy hermosa. Den quedó enamorado de ella. Tuvieron 6 cachorros. Nos quedamos con 4, pues uno se lo dimos a el dueño de Munich, la novia de Den, ya que sólo quería uno. Y el otro cachorro se lo regalamos a Ling, el príncipe de la familia Yao, de Xing.

El más grande, macho igual a su padre, le puse Den junior –como ven, cero creativa con los nombres- Ed se molestó con el nombre, y lo llama "Deny". El segundo cachorro fue hembra, Lila. Ese fue de Al. Lloró días rogando para que se lo diera. El tercero fue macho, el cual regalamos al vecino. Ni idea de cómo le puso. El cuarto es de Ling, al cual llamó "Greed". Ya se imaginarán porqué. El perro es testarudo y bravo gracias al nombre, y para colmo, es hembra. El quinto es de May, se llama "Sheen". Torpe nombre. Dijo que Shao May lo eligió. Si claro. Y finalmente, la más pequeña es Sam, parecida totalmente a su madre. Ella tuvo complicaciones al nacer, pero cuando Ed la vio, no dejó que nadie más la tocara. Era suya. Y eso era de un perro. No me imaginaba cómo se pondría con su novia. Niños.

En fin, día normal, **tranquilo**. Bueno, con Ed, nunca era tranquilo. Al y May habían salido a comprar algunas cosas para su nuevo bebé, el cual llegaría en unos 7 meses. Otro mocoso en la casa. Trataba de concentrarme en encontrar el problema de un automail, de un cliente de Rush Valley el cual había estado quejándose de su prótesis diciendo que tenía una falla con los cables que conectaban los nervios. Recordaba cómo mi Edward Elric gritaba cada vez que le reconstruía su automail, y le instalaba los cables a los nervios. Suspiré al sentirme nostálgica, años sin saber de él… Nunca podría acostumbrarme, y lo sabía. ¿Aun estaría vivo?

-¡MAMÁ! ¡ESTOY HABLÁNDOTE!- me sacó una voz de mis pensamientos. Me exalté ante el ruido, por lo que terminé desarmando totalmente el automail, al golpearlo fuertemente con un desarmador por el susto.

-¡Ahh! Demonios, Ed… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me grites así?- regañé a mi hijo de ahora 5 años mientras trataba de reconstruir la prótesis rápidamente.

-Perdona mamá, pero no me hacías caso. Estabas muy concentrada en tu automail.-rió divertido mientras se subía con un poco de dificultad a un sillón debido a su estatura, y comenzaba a saltar.

-Bájate de ahí antes de que te pase algo.- suspiré, ¿Qué acaso jamás se le acababan las energías?

-No, mira lo que aprendí.-rápidamente aplaudió, y antes de que me diera cuenta, salieron unas columnas del piso, sosteniendo a Ed justo cuando estaba saltando del sillón, cayendo en esas columnas.

-¡Ed! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nada de transmutaciones en la casa? Vas a romper…-las columnas seguían creciendo, y antes de llegar al techo y aplastar a mi hijo, que se encontraba arriba, éste saltó en el último segundo, salvándose de ser aplastado.

-Ups…-se escuchó el choque entre las columnas y el techo. Miré a Ed furiosa.

-Arreglas el techo, y desaparece esas cosas de la casa.-le ordené mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

-Pero mamá….-

-Ahora. Contaré hasta tres, uno, dos…- el rubio volvió a aplaudir para revertir el efecto, subió al segundo piso y justo donde las columnas habían abierto el agujero, dibujó un círculo de transmutación y lo arregló. Bajó unos 2 minutos después, con Sam detrás de él.

-Ya lo arreglé.- susurró molesto entrando a la cocina. Era hora de comer.

-Gracias, cariño. Hoy hay estofado, y por haber arreglado el techo, te daré una segunda ración.- le comenté mientras servía un poco de estofado en un plato pequeño. El niño sonrió.

-¡Qué bien! Amo el estofado. ¿Dónde están el tío Al y la tía May?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas alrededor de la mesa.

-En Ciudad Central comprando cosas para su bebé, ya te lo dije esta mañana.-le puse el plato con comida en la mesa, una cuchara pequeña, y un vaso de leche al lado.

-Ah, su feo, feo niño.- comentó sin interés mientras tomaba un poco de estofado.

-Hijito, los niños no son feos. Ninguno.-dije después de soltar una risita, mientras me servía un poco de estofado para mí.

-El de ellos será feo, mamá. Yo lo sé. Será como Rizoy.- serví un gran plato de croquetas a todos los perros, y me senté enfrente de Ed.

-¿El hijo de Riza y Roy? Claro que no. Es un niño como cualquier otro. Sólo lo dices porque él te molesta, pero estoy segura que el bebé de Al y May no te molestará, y te querrá mucho.- le sonreí tiernamente.

-Ya lo veremos.- comentó en un puchero. Se tomó su vaso de leche en unos cuantos segundos, se limpió la boca con su brazo (Típico de los niños) y sonrió.

-Mamá, ¿Me das más leche?- preguntó con entusiasmo. Yo aclaré mi garganta y lo miré de reojo, él entendió y rió un poco.- Lo siento, por favor.-

Me puse de pie, abrí el refrigerador buscando el cartón de leche. Lo encontré y… Malas noticias.

-Lo siento, cariño. Ya no hay, te acabaste todos los envases que traje. Ve y compra unos, ¿Está bien?-

-Pero mamá, está muy lejos… Casi hasta el centro de Rizenbul.- comentó haciendo puchero.

-Ya has ido antes, amor. Sam te acompañará.-

-Bueno…- suspiró. Sabía que haría lo que fuera por un simple envase de leche.

-Ah si, ¿Puedes traer algunas cosas de paso?- dio media vuelta, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la casa, y suspiró fastidiado.

-Sabía que te aprovecharías de mi, mami…-reí un poco y le entregué una lista, le despeiné el pelo levemente y sonreí.

-Si quieres que te recorte el tiempo en el que puedes ser alquimista estatal, entonces ir a la tienda ayuda.- le besé la frente tiernamente y regresé a la cocina.

-Chantajista.- escuché susurrar. Reí y le grité juguetonamente.

-Te escuché. Ve con cuidado.-

-¡Si mamá!- y salió de casa, corriendo eufóricamente, con Sam –la cual parecía lobo- detrás de él.

* * *

**_Etto, aclaraciones. El niño es igual a Edward, pero con ojos azules. Me gusta que tenga la mentalidad un poco más desarrollada, porque de lo contrario me sería imposible narrar en primera persona con él, como irá en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Si no les gusta algo del niño comenten, porque la verdad si tengo dudas de cómo puedo hacer para que su rol participativo sea creible. Gracias por leer._**

**_Winry Rockbell se despide! :3_**

**_RR!_**


End file.
